<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mundo cruel y maravilloso by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890273">Mundo cruel y maravilloso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Confrontations, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Y por qué crees que no hable contigo, Yuya?” preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Vuelve a casa con Hikaru. Habla con él si tiene tantas ganas de hacerlo. Pero no vengas a pedirme a mí de hablar, porque me parece que nos dijimos todo ya.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mundo cruel y maravilloso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mundo cruel y maravilloso </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuri estaba recogiendo sus cosas, listo a volver a casa.</p><p>No había sido un buen día, para nada.</p><p>Habían grabado las canciones por la nueva compilación, y por todo el día él había seguido mirando nerviosamente el reloj, esperando de poder volver a casa tan pronto como posible.</p><p>No que tuviera algo especial de hacer allí; sólo, ya no le gustaba estar con los demás, no le gustaba lidiar con sus miradas casi de piedad, no le gustaba tuvieran lástima por él.</p><p>La que tenía por sí mismo estaba suficiente.</p><p>Había tomado su cartera y estaba a punto de irse, cuando se sintió coger una muñeca.</p><p>“Espera.” murmuró Yuya, tratando de no dejarse oír por los demás.</p><p>Chinen miró fijo la mano que lo aferraba, luego levantó los ojos.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>“Tengo que hablar contigo, Yu.” explicó el mayor.</p><p>Quería irse, cerrar la puerta de casa y no ver a nadie hasta que no hubiera sido necesario hacerlo.</p><p>Le habría gustado mirar esos ojos y no sentir nada, pero no podía.</p><p>Asintió brevemente y se quedó a lado de la puerta, mientras lo veía tomar su móvil para mandar un mail.</p><p>Se preguntó si lo estuviera enviando a Hikaru, se preguntó si le estuviera escribiendo que iba a retrasar. Se preguntó se iba a terminar el email con un ‘te quiero’, el mismo que hasta unos meses atrás utilizaba con él, pero al final se dijo que no quería saberlo.</p><p>Todavía dolía demasiado pensar en esos emails, así como dolía leerlas en sus momentos peores.</p><p>Yaotome se había ido antes, cuando había acabado de grabar, y Yuri se preguntó si Yuya le habría pedido de quedarse si Yaotome hubiera estado allí.</p><p>Esperaron que todos salieran del camerino, les saludaron con una sonrisa e ignoraron las miradas de dudas de algunos de ellos al verlos quedarse juntos.</p><p>En cuanto Yuto y Keito también se fueron, el menor miró a Takaki.</p><p>“¿Pues? ¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, cruzando los brazos.</p><p>Aunque no quisiera darle esa satisfacción, estaba nervioso.</p><p>“Yu...” murmuró el mayor, acercándose y metiéndole las manos en los brazos, haciendo como para abrazarlo.</p><p>Cuando el menor se alejó, no se sorprendió mucho.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres?” repitió, articulando las palabras, determinado a no rendirse.</p><p>“Quiero hablar contigo, Yuri. No me has hablado durante meses, y yo...” se mordió un labio, suspirando. “Te echo de menos.” murmuró al final, bajando los ojos al suelo.</p><p>Chinen levantó una ceja, haciendo un sonido sarcástico.</p><p>“¿Y por qué crees que no hable contigo, Yuya?” preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Vuelve a casa con Hikaru. Habla con él si tiene tantas ganas de hacerlo. Pero no vengas a pedirme a mí de hablar, porque me parece que nos dijimos todo ya.” terminó.</p><p>Había tenido que esforzarse de manera increíble para evitar que la voz le temblara.</p><p>¿Qué quería Yuya, ahora, de él?</p><p>¿Quería qué le dijera que estaba bien, qué podían ser amigos como antes?</p><p>¿Quería qué ignorara el hecho que lo hubiera dejado aparentemente sin razón, y que luego le hubiera saltados a los brazos a Hikaru?</p><p>Yuri no podía soportar la idea de los dos de ellos juntos, no podía soportar la idea de no tener a Yuya, y de ni poderlo odiar para lo que le había hecho.</p><p>Era patético, y lo sabía.</p><p>Y por su sentirse patético no quería ver a los demás, quería encerrarse en su casa, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo si debía, pero solo.</p><p>“Yuri... a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación. Lo sé qué hablamos, pero... no quiero que me ignores. No quiero ser un extraño para ti, porque no lo soy, ¡joder!” le dijo, en tono nervioso, metiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja, algo que hacía siempre cuando no estaba cómodo.</p><p>Chinen lo miró, casi desconsolado.</p><p>¿Por qué no tenía éxito de irse?</p><p>¿Por qué no podía ser indiferente frente a él?</p><p>Había intentado, había intentado a decirse que no merecía la pena pensarlo, pensar en lo que le había hecho, en cuanto extrañara tenerlo a su lado día tras día.</p><p>Y todavía, meses después, Yuya estaba frente a él y todo lo que quería hacer era dejarse abrazar de él.</p><p>Eso era todo.</p><p>“Yuya... estoy harto.” le dijo sólo, en un murmurio apenas oíble.</p><p>El mayor volvió cerca de él, y cuando lo envolvió en los brazos Chinen no se alejó.</p><p>En cambio, se acercó, apoyándole la cabeza contra el pecho, respirando su olor y no pudiendo evitar de notar cuanto todavía lo sintiera suyo, cuanto le echara de menos.</p><p>Luego lo miró, sólo por una fracción de segundo, antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo.</p><p>No iba a mentirse diciendo de no saber por qué lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>Lo había hecho porque estaba atraído por él, porque lo quería, porque era lo que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento.</p><p>Yuya se dejó besar, algo que sorprendió a Yuri, pero cuando se alejaron su expresión era de reproche.</p><p>“Yuri...” murmuró, suspirando, pero el menor no lo dejó hablar.</p><p>“Una última vez, Yuu.” le dijo, entrando en pánico. “Sólo una última vez, te ruego.” añadió, en un murmurio ronco.</p><p>Takaki se quedó quieto frente a él por los que le parecían ser siglos.</p><p>Le habría gustado saber en que estuviera pensando, si iba a aceptar o no y, si lo hubiera hecho, si fuera por ganas o por compasión.</p><p>Pero a Yuri no le importaba nada. Sólo le importaba del deseo que tenía en ese momento, y con las cicatrices que iban a quedarle iba a lidiar más tarde.</p><p>Al final Yuya asintió, lentamente, tomando unos pasos atrás para cerrar la puerta, antes de volver de él.</p><p>Llevó una mano a su brazo, rozándolo apenas, antes de acercarse y cogerle las caderas, besándolo otra vez.</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tener otra vez esos labios en los suyos, de sentir esas manos, y ese cuerpo, y ese aliento.</p><p>Dios, cuanto le había extrañado.</p><p>Cogió el borde de su camiseta, alejándose el tiempo necesario para quitársela y para que Yuya hiciera lo mismo con la suya, luego volvió a besarlo, mientras las manos vagaban a lo largo de su pecho, de sus caderas, de su espalda, descubriendo otra vez todos los detalles de su piel a que ya no estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>Se dejó empujar contra la mesa al centro del cuarto, luego Yuya le levantó y lo hizo sentar encima, nunca perdiendo contacto con su boca.</p><p>Pasó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula, mordiéndolo y lamiendo las partes de piel enrojecidas, casi suavemente, mientras Yuri le pasaba las manos y las uñas en la espalda, a menudo haciéndole daño.</p><p>Después de unos minutos el menor decidió de escaparse de ese contacto, tomando la iniciativa. Lo alejó de sí, bajando de la mesa y arrodillándose lentamente frente a él; nunca perdiendo contacto con su mirada, le deshizo el cinturón y lo ayudó a liberarse de los pantalones.</p><p>Pasó los dedos a lo largo de su erección, sólo rozándola, y concediéndose una sonrisa cuando lo vio sobresaltar.</p><p>Cogió la base, envolviéndola y empezando a mover la mano en ritmo mesurado, rozando la punta con el pulgar, cuidado de no darle demasiado.</p><p>Tenía esa posibilidad y quería disfrutarla momento tras momento, esperando que durara tanto como posible.</p><p>Se asomó un poco adelante, pasando la lengua en él, todavía mirándolo, pese a que el mayor tuviera los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Luego lo tomó enteramente en boca, cuidado de hacer todo lo que sabía hacerle perder el control, todos los movimientos repetidos docenas de veces, los perfeccionados durante el tiempo pasado juntos.</p><p>Quería recordarlos a sí mismo, y quería recordarlos a él.</p><p>Le habría gustado ponerse en pie y gritar, y preguntarle si fuera lo mismo con Hikaru, si él también pudiera hacerlo sentir de esta manera, si nunca extrañara su toque, su boca, su cuerpo.</p><p>Y lo habría hecho, si no hubiera tenido miedo de la respuesta.</p><p>Pues siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pasando la lengua en su sexo, apretando los labios a su alrededor, cogiéndole las caderas para evitar que empujara dentro de su boca, disfrutando sus gemidos amortiguados.</p><p>Habría seguido adelante, si improvisamente Yuya no lo hubiera parado, alejándose de él, levantándolo otra vez y llevándolo de vuelta a la mesa, haciéndolo tumbar encima y quitándole rápidamente los pantalones, mientras volvía a torturarle la piel del pecho con la boca.</p><p>Yuri sintió sus labios ir abajo, con sus manos, pasando por su erección, sin detenerse mucho tiempo.</p><p>Cuando sintió la lengua de Yuya rozar su abertura, se asustó.</p><p>Sobresaltó, mientras sus caderas se empujaban contra esa boca.</p><p>El mayor le penetró con la lengua, y luego añadió un dedo, cuidado de no hacerle sentir más incómodo que necesario.</p><p>Y a Yuri le parecía tan raro. Era diferente del Yuya que lo tomaba de manera casi brutal, el a que estaba acostumbrado, el que le gustaba más que debería haberle gustado.</p><p>No estaba acostumbrado a esas atenciones, a esa cura en la preparación, a esa preocupación por él.</p><p>No le gustaba, porque no era ternura. Sólo era diferente de lo que conocía, mientras lo que quería era tener de vuelta a su Yuya, exactamente como lo recordaba.</p><p>Pero trató de no pensarlo, no queriendo arruinar el momento.</p><p>Siguió extendiendo las caderas hacia Yuya, hacia su boca y sus dedos, hacia la otra mano que se había envuelto alrededor de su erección, casi confuso por el placer que tenía, casi como si no supiera como moverse para tener más de eso.</p><p>Cuando Yuya consideró de haberlo preparado suficientemente, se puso de vuelta en pie, tomándole las caderas y tirándolo más cerca, haciéndole sentar recto.</p><p>Empezó a empujar lentamente dentro de él, penetrándolo sólo con la punta y mirándole la cara buscando expresiones de dolor.</p><p>Fue entonces que Yuri decidió que no podía más con su preocupación.</p><p>Llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, empujándose adelante y dejando así que entrara completamente dentro de él.</p><p>Hizo un grito atragantado y apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Takaki, mordiéndose un labio.</p><p>Aparentemente, ya no estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>“Yuri...” le dijo el mayor, en tono de reproche.</p><p>“¿Qué?” contestó él, provocativo. “Muévete, Yuu.” dijo luego, dejándole sentir la urgencia en su voz, porque a pesar del dolor, tenía ganas de sentirlo empujar dentro de sí, ganas de reclamar esa sensación.</p><p>Y Yuya no discutió, y le complació.</p><p>Salió de él y volvió a penetrarlo otra vez, en un movimiento seco, y luego una y otra vez, bajándose para apoyar la frente contra la suya, apretándole los muslos, haciéndole un poco de daño, pero dándole exactamente lo que Yuri quería.</p><p>Gimió bajo sus empujones y su toque, y su boca, que entretanto había vuelto a su garganta, que lo lamía y lo mordía, probablemente dejándole marcas, y Yuri fue feliz de la idea que iba a tener algo para recordarle ese exacto momento.</p><p>Se sentía cerca del orgasmo, y el mayor pareció haberse dado cuenta; llevó una mano a su erección, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro de él, hasta que Yuri echó la cabeza atrás, gritando y corriéndose entre sus cuerpos.</p><p>Yuya ralentizó unos segundos, dándole tiempo de recuperarse. Cuando el menor abrió los ojos, mirando fijos los suyos, volvió a moverse más rápido que antes.</p><p>Chinen le abrazó la cintura, apretándose contra su cuerpo sudado, contra su piel hirviente, cerrando otra vez los ojos y tratando de concentrarse únicamente en la sensación de tenerlo dentro de sí, de sentir otra vez sus empujones urgentes, de sentir su aliento pesado en el oído, reconociendo las señales que le indicaban que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.</p><p>Y casi quiso llorar pensando que estaba para acabar, y se ató a esos instantes con toda su fuerza, apretando a Yuya tanto de sofocarlo, cuando lo sintió correrse dentro de él.</p><p>Los momentos que siguieron fueron casi irreales.</p><p>Yuri seguía abrazándolo y Yuya no se movía.</p><p>Sentía su espalda moverse a ritmo con su respiración, y esa sensación también le gustó.</p><p>Cuando Takaki se alejó, tuvo apenas éxito de no gritar.</p><p>Suspiró mientras el mayor salía de él, mirándole fijo los ojos.</p><p>“Lo siento, Yuri.” murmuró, suspirando y recogiendo su ropa del suelo, mientras Chinen se encogía de hombros.</p><p>“Te lo pedí yo.” comentó, bajando de la mesa y metiéndose a vestirse.</p><p>Cuando ambos se hubieron arreglado, hubo un silencio avergonzado, antes que Yuya decidiera de hablar.</p><p>“Será... será mejor que vuelva a casa.” murmuró, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, sin mirarlo.</p><p>“Ven conmigo, Yuu.” dijo Yuri entonces, de instinto.</p><p>El mayor se paró, y le tomaron unos segundos antes de girarse.</p><p>Cuando lo hizo, a Chinen no le gustó para nada su expresión.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres decir?”</p><p>El menor se mordió un labio, titubeando.</p><p>“Ven conmigo, Yuya.” repitió. “Vuelve a casa conmigo, vuelve... vuelve conmigo.”</p><p>Batallaba para aguantar las lágrimas.</p><p>Ahora quizás merecía un poco de piedad, porque tenía mucha por sí mismo, y por su orgullo tan pisado, sólo porque estaba enamorado de Yuya, y porque habría hecho todo para tenerlo de vuelta.</p><p>“Dijiste qué era la última vez, Yuri.” comentó el mayor, mordiéndose nerviosamente un labio. “Yo tengo a Hikaru, ahora. Y... las cosas no estaban buenas con nosotros, lo sabes.”</p><p>No, no lo sabía.</p><p>Sólo sabía qué lo había dejado solo, sin una buena razón, sabía qué no había encontrado el coraje de decirle que ya no sentía nada por él, y que ahora se escondía detrás diferencias inútiles para justificar sus acciones.</p><p>Y aún, Yuri no tenía éxito de odiarlo.</p><p>“¿Es el final, Yuya?” preguntó, sintiendo una lágrima en la mejilla, y ni se preocupó de secarla.</p><p>Takaki hizo el gesto de secarla en su lugar, pero luego cambió idea y alejó la mano.</p><p>Bajó los ojos, asintiendo.</p><p>“Sí, Yuri. Tengo... tengo que ir. Hikaru estará preocupado.” murmuró, saliendo rápidamente del camerino, dejando a Chinen otra vez solo, dejándolo a su vacío y a la piedad que tenía por sí mismo.</p><p>Y por la segunda vez Yuri lo miró irse, y era la cosa peor que hubiera visto en su vida.</p><p>Pero, al menos, era la última.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>